Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire
Generation Ruby and Sapphire take place in the Hoenn region. Story The player starts their journey in Littleroot Town, where the family has just moved from the Johto region after the player's father, Norman, became the leader of the Petalburg Gym. The story starts off with the player riding in the moving van, which arrives in Littleroot. After exiting the van, the player's mother explains that they have just arrived at their new home; they then enter the house together, and there are Machoke movers carrying boxes. The player's mother suggests that the player introduce themselves to Professor Birch, a friend of Norman's. Upon arriving at Birch's house, his wife greets the player, and upstairs the player meets Brendan or May (whichever is the opposite gender as the player), the child of Professor Birch who will become one of the player's rivals. After the introduction, Brendan or May soon leaves to join Birch, who is out in the field. The player then finds Birch on Route 101, where he is being chased by a Poochyena. Birch asks the player to take a Poké Ball out of his bag, which is lying on the ground; the player then chooses between Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic as their starter Pokémon. After choosing, a battle immediately begins with the wild Poochyena. After rescuing Birch, he lets the player keep the chosen Pokémon as thanks for saving him. He then tells the player to meet up with his kid on Route 103 for pointers on how to be a Trainer. Once the player finds Brendan or May on Route 103, they have their first battle, after which they return to Birch's lab, where the player receives a Pokédex and some Poké Balls. Outside of the lab, the player's mother gives them the Running Shoes. Once the player arrives in Petalburg City, they meet with their father at the Gym, where he tells them that he is happy to learn that they have become a Trainer like him. During the conversation, a local boy named Wally enters the Gym and asks Norman to help him catch a Pokémon. Norman loans Wally a Zigzagoon and a Poké Ball. He then asks the player to go along and help Wally with his task. On Route 102, Wally catches a Ralts, and the Trainers then return to the Gym, where Wally gives his thanks before being called home by his mother. Norman then encourages the player to travel Hoenn and challenge the region's Gym Leaders: Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, Norman, Winona, Tate and Liza, and Wallace. Release Date March 19, 2003 on Gameboy Advance Version Differences Ruby 273 273 Seedot Grass 274 274 Nuzleaf Grass Dark 275 275 Shiftry Grass Dark 303 303 Mawile Steel 335 335 Zangoose Normal 338 338 Solrock Rock Psychic 383 383 Groudon Ground Sapphire 270 270 Lotad Water Grass 271 271 Lombre Water Grass 272 272 Ludicolo Water Grass 302 302 Sableye Dark Ghost 336 336 Seviper Poison 337 337 Lunatone Rock Psychic 382 382 Kyogre Water